


Just a sucker

by MysteryWeb



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 19:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWeb/pseuds/MysteryWeb
Summary: Quentin changes his plans when catches Peter on Berlin.





	Just a sucker

**Author's Note:**

> Days ago there was a conversation on Twitter about Quentin sucking Peter's fingers dressed in the stealth suit. And I have to write something about it.

Was Beck able to change things last minute? He let the train to keep going instead of makes Peter fall in his trap and make him crash by it. Instead, he preferred to lock him down in an eternal illusion until he thought it'd be necessary to satisfy his hunger. And he was aching for Peter's fingers since he saw the kid dressed in that stealth suit. He needed to suck them one by one until to feel his mouth dry -which given the case would never going to happen. Restraining Peter thanks to the power of his illusions, he started by sucking his thumb barely exposed from that fucking new and hot suit of him. He should thank the kid’s friends later for the valorous feeling inside of Peter that made him go undercover because he was afraid of his hidden identity to be exposed –well, maybe Quentin had funnier plans for that. He took the first phalange with his teeth and pull off it. He heard a moan from Peter. What was he thinking about? Who was he thinking about?

“Do you like it?”, Quentin asked in a husky voice, his blue eyes shimmering because of the excitement of the moment. He was so far from his target though.

“Y- Yeah, I like it, sir”, the kid replied with his eyes shut down. 

“Good”, Quentin sucked Peter’s thumb and let it go inside his mouth until to feel it was touching his uvula. He coughed a little and let the first finger to let his mouth. Then he went for the index finger taking Peter to the edge doing the same thing than before. This time Quentin was sure to bite every phalange so Peter could feel the pain when the man was already satisfied and done with him. He was wrapping the second phalange with his tongue when he heard Peter’s voice.

“I wanna-”, Quentin stopped his sucking thing and looked at him. “I wanna do it too”.

His fucking sweet and innocent voice drove him insane. He could shatter Peter’s and his suit in an instant and make out with him. Bottom, top, who cares? He would give the kid the chance to choose who and how he was going to lose his virginity. Maybe Peter didn’t tell that he was a virgin but he was very explicit with his words of an old-fashioned teenager in love. Quentin caresses Peter’s lips with his thumb. The younger failed in his attempt to take it with his tongue. It was sloppy and inexperienced. Quentin was sitting on the floor but he knelt and used Peter’s cheek to place the rest of his palm there and forced the entrance of his thumb inside of his wet mouth which he started to fuck if that’s even possible. He still biting Peter’s index finger while the kid’s moans drop out from his mouth like raindrops.

“Oh, Peter”, he said feeling his suit like fire on his skin. Oh, the feeling was so good. He took his thumb off and offered Peter his index and middle finger instead and the fucking kid wanted them like he was in heat. He opened his mouth so big that he could get four fingers if Quentin wanted to give it to him. “Too soon”, he thought. The only idea of mouth-fucking Peter with his hands only was glorious, he planned to make him cum in his suit, yes, but it was too soon. Peter was sucking them so hard that Beck’s groin hurt inside his suit. He rubbed it on one's of Peter's shoulders, his mouth still tasting his middle finger now. Peter had his tongue locked on Quentin's hooked fingers between his lips. They were so big that his mouth was drooling and his voice let out his throat as soft moans, those fingers fucking his mouth were even better than the times he touched himself. The touch of this other person was so hot, so different from the experienced before. He wanted more, he wanted everything, he wanted to each inch of his body to be touched by the same fingers he was sucking. 

Quentin got tired of fucking his mouth so he gave Peter his ring finger. The kid's tongue wrapped around his wedding ring and played with it. A marvelous idea crossed Quentin's mind for a second: what if his ring slipped out from his finger and fell inside Peter's throat? Would he be choked? Had Quentin to use two of his long and large fingers to catch the ring? Peter's throat would be glad to accept those fingers and the kid just cum staining his suit because of the feeling? But that wasn't possible. The ring just fit so well in his finger that the idea disappeared in an instant. He felt Peter's saliva dripping on his hand. He closed his left fingers in a fist and started to fuck Peter’s mouth again, his stiff was still rubbing the kid's shoulder, his sweat making his suit soaking wet. Quentin's mouth never stopped sucking Peter's fingers. They moved so awkwardly around his tongue trying to grab it but failing it. His teeth touch the length of the kid's fingers and that makes Peter squirm above the cold block of cement he was laying on. A cold block of cement that Peter’s mind thought it was the soft mattress of the hotel he was staying with his classmates. Everything was an illusion but the hot moans escaping from his mouth.

Quentin’s pinkie was a joke for Peter if he had to compare it with the others but he did his best to keep feeling the excitement with that last finger inside his mouth. Suddenly he tried to say something, Quentin took his finger off a little to let him talk.

“I’m gonna cum”, he whispered in a soft voice.

Quentin kept his movements, he crawled on Peter’s body and rubbed his thick manhood on Peter’s. Both men’s moans were silenced by his fingers inside the other’s mouth like they were doing with his fingers what he truly couldn’t. Peter was in Heaven, his body so near to his climax, his back arched up and his crotch feeling the friction of clothes that wasn’t his. 

[...] 

Peter realized his body hurt when he woke up. He sat down on the mattress and tried to recall what happened the day before. He was fighting against Mysterio on Berlin. So why the heck was he sleeping in a hotel bedroom? He sat down and noticed he had his stealth suit on. Maybe the battle was over and he overcame Mysterio’s power. The disappointed of the man’s betrayal was still a burden on Peter’s shoulders. He let down his suit piece by piece and took a quick shower, losing in the thoughts about how many arabesques decorated the tiles of the bathroom. Dressing in a soft bathrobe, the kid went into his bedroom once he was over and the E.D.I.T.H. glasses case standing in front of a lamp caught his attention. He grabbed it on his hands and opened it just to see a bent paper inside, “You want these? Come and get them.” Peter felt his cheeks hot, like that wasn’t the first time he heard Beck’s voice telling him something like that inside his head. He curved his lips in a half-smile. He needed those glasses back no matter what he had to do to get them.

**Author's Note:**

> You can ask for moodboards or drabbles on our social media: [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/MysteriSpiderLatino) × [Instagram](https://instagram.com/mystery.web) × [Tumblr](https://mysteryweb.tumblr.com) × [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mystery_web) 🔮🕸


End file.
